Angel
by neosun7
Summary: What DID Professor Perry do with that can of mutigion?
1. Found

I was watching the second movie and noticed something I hadn't before. Professor Perry, at the dance thing, picked up the container of the last of the ooze. I started to wonder what he would do with it, considering the ordeal he had just went through, and this popped into my head. Well, I do hope you like it! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT or any related characters, but I do own my character.  
  
"They know!!!"  
  
"How!?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Professor Jordan Perry!!!!!!!! Professor Kyle Jones!!!!!" someone shouted from outside the apartment door, "Open this door now!!!!! We know what you're doing!!!!" Then the people outside proceeded to bang on the door as the two men inside looked at it.  
  
Prof. Perry turned from the soon to break door to look into his daughter's scared eyes. "It will be alright," he reassured her.  
  
"I'm scared though," the 5-year-old said.  
  
"Shhhh," he said soothingly. He went down on one knee and pulled the little one into a hug. Then he held her shoulders at arms length. "You have to go," he said.  
  
"You both do," the other man, Prof. Jones said to the last occupant of the room, his son, who was also 5.  
  
Prof. Perry's daughter wiped her eyes with her arm and looked at her father. She knew that he was as scared as she was, but he was being strong for her. She would be strong for him then. "Where?" she asked.  
  
"To the place I told you about." He wrapped her coat around her and placed a hat on her head. "Do you remember the stories?" he asked them both.  
  
"Yes," they answered, nodding their heads.  
  
"Good," Prof. Perry said. He smiled, and walked up to the window and opened it. The cold night air blew into the small place. "Take the fire escape up to the roof. You know the way from there."  
  
Prof. Jones turned to his son. "Protect her at all cost!" he said.  
  
His son said nothing, but nodded his already hatted head. He understood the amount of danger they were in, and he would protect this girl.  
  
A huge bang and a crack made them all look towards the door again.  
  
"What about you daddy!?" his daughter asked, as he and Prof. Jones hurried the children to the window.  
  
"Just go!" Prof. Perry shouted, looking back at the cracking door, "I'll follow you when I can!"  
  
"Okay," she said, scared again, but determined not to let it show, "I love you daddy!"  
  
"I love you too, my little Angel." Then she turned away and hurried up the fire escape to the roof and the boy gave them a quick nod, tears forming in his eyes, and he quickly followed. Prof. Perry slammed the window shut and turned to face the door.  
  
The door finally broke and busted open. Several men dressed in suits and wearing sunglasses rushed into the room. The one in charge walked in slowly as a few others detained the Profs and the rest searched the small apartment.  
  
"Negative," one of the searching men said.  
  
"Where are they?" the man in charge asked them in a calm voice but anger still showed through his voice.  
  
"To a place where you will never find them!" Prof. Perry shouted.  
  
"We shall see," the man threatened. Then his radio went off and he held it up to his ear. "Yes, well then follow them you idiots!"  
  
He turned to face the two detained men. "It seems that the second unit spotted them hopping roofs. They won't get far."  
  
The two only glared at him.  
  
*********  
  
"We're being followed!" the girl shouted.  
  
The boy took a glance back at the pursuers and then tightened his grip on the girl's wrist, as they jumped over to a different rooftop. "Keep up," he said desperately.  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
They continued running, jumping roof to roof, the pursuers falling slightly behind. Suddenly, a group of the suited men appeared in front of them! They instantly skidded to a halt.  
  
The boy looked around for an opening, a hole, anything that could let them escape. Then he found it. He pointed it out with his head to the girl and she gave a short nod. Then they both jumped over the side of the building.  
  
"Whoa!" one of the men said as they watched the children jump. Then, looking over the side, they realized that the children had only jumped onto another fire escape, and were now at the bottom, taking off into the near- bye Central Park. Then the men came back to their senses and followed them.  
  
The two children hid in the bushes and the men ran past. "How are we going to get out of here?" the girl whispered in a frightened voice.  
  
The boy didn't know. He knew he was as scared as she was, but wasn't about to show it! He was supposed to be protecting her. Then he noticed something.  
  
"There!" he hissed, pointing to the sidewalk/street in front of them. On the ground, next to the bush they were hiding in, was a manhole. "You can go in that and I'll lead them away!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts," he said, pulling away the top. It was extremely heavy and the girl had to help him. They moved it enough for her to squeeze through.  
  
She started to go in but stopped to give him a pleading look. "Go," he said, "You remember the stories we were told. I'll be fine."  
  
She jumped the rest of the way down, and then heard shouting.  
  
"There's the boy!!! Get him!!!"  
  
The last she saw of him was as he took off, men not far behind, then she took off, deeper into the sewers.  
  
Hey! That's the first chapter! I've already got chapter 2 and 3 written so I'm just going to post them now because I'm leaving and won't be back until Friday, so go on and read them. ^_^ And do please review! 


	2. Meetings

"It's official!" Mikey shouted, "None of us are teens anymore!"  
  
Raph groaned. He turned and looked at the clock near his and Mikey's bunk bed (which blared 4:00 am in red numbers), buried his head in his pillow, and groaned again. "Why do you have to announce your birthday so early in the morning?"  
  
Mikey had not let any of them forget that his 20th B-Day was approaching and now it was here!  
  
"Man Mike," Leo said, yawning and walking into their room, "Ya think you shouted loud enough!? I don't think New Jersey heard ya!"  
  
"No matter how old we get," Donny said, joining them, "Mikey will still act like a 5-year-old."  
  
Donny smiled as Leo laughed, Raph groaned and buried his head again, and Mikey pouted.  
  
"Come on Mike!" Donny said, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders, "I got a surprise for ya! Me and Leo have been working all night on it!"  
  
Mikey instantly cheered up. Whatever Donny and Leo coulda made for him, he knew it was gonna be good!  
  
"Close your eyes," Donny smiled. He and Leo led the happy Mikey out of his room while Raph tried to get back to sleep. Failing, he decided to follow his brothers.  
  
"Okay..." Leo started as they stopped, "Open!"  
  
Mikey opened his eyes to see...  
  
"Yeah!!!! My very own room!!!!" Mikey ran happily around the part of the abandoned subway that had been so trashed when they found it that they usually just stayed clear. But now, thanks to Leo and Don, it was clean and had all of Mikey's stuff already in it, including a new bed!  
  
"Finally!" Raph shouted.  
  
"Yeah, we figured he was driving you crazy Raph," Donny said to him in a low voice so Mikey couldn't hear. Not that he would of anyway.  
  
"How did you guys get alla' that junk outta' here?" Raph asked.  
  
"Very carefully," Leo said, smiling and pointing to some small cuts and bruises on his arms and legs that he had received while trying to move things.  
  
"Don't worry, I already cleaned them out," Donny said, showing off his own, "We don't need a tetanus shot or anything like that."  
  
"Alright!!" Mikey said, bounding up to them, "Now we all have our own rooms."  
  
"Yeah," Leo said, smiling, but sadness was showing in his eyes as he remembered just exactly whose room he had.  
  
"Hey," Raph said, yawning, "Who's makin' breakfast? I'm starvin'!"  
  
"I am!" Mikey said.  
  
"But it's your birthday!" Donny said.  
  
"So," Mikey shrugged, "The only thing you can make is a fire, and Leo and Raph are even worse. I'm making breakfast! No arguments!!!"  
  
"Okay," they all moaned. Then they smiled. Mikey always made great breakfasts.  
  
*********  
  
"I think I'm lost," a 5-year-old whispered to herself. She pulled her long jacket closer around her and shivered. The sewers were colder then she thought they would be. It was making her sleepy.  
  
She had been running for hours, as it seemed to her. And now she was lost. The tunnels of the sewers were like a giant maze, and they all looked the same to her. 'No wonder they chose to live down here,' she thought.  
  
She rounded another corner and stopped near a mark in the wall. "I've been here before!" she cried, looking at the mark she had made. Then she leaned against the wall and sank to her bottom. She looked about ready to cry.  
  
Then she froze, not daring to even take a breath. Eyes wide, she looked around. She was sure she had heard something!  
  
'What was that noise?!' April thought, scared. She looked around the sewer tunnel. She was heading to the lair for Mikey's birthday and then heard a muffled sound. The first thought that popped into her brain was that it was the Foot, but then she reassured herself that the Foot, and Shredder, had been gone for years. Then she wondered if it was the guys but it didn't sound like any of them. What it could be?  
  
Taking a deep breath, she carefully headed towards the soft sounds and they suddenly stopped. 'Whoever was making the noise must have heard me,' April thought, 'I hope it's friendly, whatever it is.'  
  
"Hello?" she said, and her words echoed throughout the tunnels, "Who's there?"  
  
~  
  
The child pulled her knees up to her in a weak attempt to hide herself. There was nowhere she could run or hide from the shadowy figure that was walking through the tunnel. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" a concerned, female voice asked.  
  
Surprised, the girl's eyes popped open. She looked over her knees a little, so that just her eyes shone between her knees and her hat. "I'm lost," she whispered.  
  
"Oh, poor thing," the woman said. As she stepped into the small amount of light that was in the tunnel, the girl could see that she was a pretty lady. She had curly, red-ish brown hair and a kind face. She was also kind of pudgy around the middle, but the 5-year-old could tell that it wasn't from fatness. It was because she was pregnant. She knew she could trust this woman. "Are you alright?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm cold," the girl answered truthfully.  
  
"Well that's understandable." The woman smiled. "It is cold in the sewers."  
  
The girl examined the woman closely. She looked familiar for some reason. Then she figured out who she had to be. "Are you April O'Neil from TV?"  
  
"Well, yes I am," April said, "Who are you?" She examined this girl closely. She had on a long black coat and matching hat, her face hardly visible except for her dark eyes and something purple that seemed to surround them.  
  
"Angel, Angel Perry," the girl answered.  
  
"Well Angel, how did you get down here anyway?" April asked, holding out her hand for Angel to take.  
  
Angel looked at her hand but continued to sit. "I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Is someone else lost down here?" April asked, looking around. How many children could get lost and end up in the sewers?  
  
"No," Angel answered, "No, they live down here."  
  
April froze. This little girl couldn't mean her friends! Could she? Then she saw the little one shiver violently and remembered how cold it was. "Here let me help you up," she said, holding out her hand again.  
  
Angel looked at her hand again. 'Should I take it?' she thought, 'Daddy told me to be weary of people because not all of them are nice. But this is April O'Neil, and Daddy even told me a story about her!' Decided, she reached out her hand and took April's.  
  
April pulled Angel up to her feet and felt that her hand was freezing. She looked down at the hand she was holding to see if it was turning blue, but instead, it was.....green!? 


	3. The guys

After breakfast, Donny retreated back to his lab, Leo hopped on the couch and turned on the TV, and Mikey cornered his last brother. Mikey figured that he had gotten a present from Donny and Leo, but not one from Raph!  
  
"Come on Raph!" he begged, "What'd you get me?!"  
  
But Raph just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, come on!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raph looked at Mikey and raised an eye ridge.  
  
"Oooooh!!!!" Mikey moaned, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
Raph smiled again. "Nope."  
  
"RAPH!!!" Mikey yelled. The suspense was killing him!  
  
Leo laughed and decided that this had gone on long enough. "Come on Raph," he said, "I think you've put him through enough torture." He folded his arms and smiled.  
  
"Oh alright," Raph said. Mikey was practically jumping out of his shell with excitement. "Here." Raph handed him an envelope.  
  
"You got me a...card?" Mikey said, raising an eyeridge.  
  
"Just open it," Raph said, smiling.  
  
Mikey ripped off the top of the envelope and pulled out 8 tickets. "What?" He looked at the first four. "Alright free movie passes!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I got four so you could either share or be selfish and go four times," Raph said, "But look at the next four, those were much harder to get."  
  
Mikey did. "YANKIES SEASON TICKETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, in such a high pitch that all three of the other turtles, including Donny in his lab, had to cover their ears.  
  
"I take it, you like 'em then," Raph said, slowly removing his hands.  
  
Leo shook his head to make his ears stop ringing, then turned to Raph. "Now how DID you get them?" he asked.  
  
His brother grinned as Mikey celebrated. "Don't worry," Raph said, "I didn't get 'em illegally. Casey bought 'em for me from the ticket master, not to mention that he got himself and April some too."  
  
"Hey!" Mikey shouted, getting his brothers' attention, "I'm gonna use my present right now!"  
  
"But the season didn't start yet," Leo said.  
  
"No not those, the movie tickets!" Mikey said, "You wanna come?"  
  
"Nah," Leo said.  
  
"Sure," Raph answered.  
  
"Don?" Mikey said, asking his brother who had stuck his head out of his lab.  
  
"Nah," he answered, then went back in his lab.  
  
"You guys are missing out!" Mike said.  
  
"Nah," Leo said, "Just go have fun."  
  
"Suit yourself," Raph said, "Come on Mike." He grabbed his disguise and started up the ladder.  
  
Mikey gave Leo one last look and Leo shook his head. Mikey shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his own disguise, and followed Raph up the ladder and out of the lair.  
  
*********  
  
As April approached the entrance of the guys' lair, she thought she saw a shadow and a flicker of dark blue go around the corner. But when she looked again, it was gone. She furrowed her brow but then remembered the cold hand that was still holding on to hers. She turned back towards Angel, who was looking around with a frightened look on her face. "Wait here," she told the girl, "I'll go in first and see if everything is okay, then I'll call you in, Okay?" April asked her.  
  
Angel nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Good." April picked up the trap door that covered the lair's entrance and started to make her way down the ladder. She made it to the bottom and looked back up at Angel's surprised face. "Just stay put," she said. Then she made her way down the stairs and into the "living room".  
  
Leo and Don, who had decided to come out of his lab, were sitting on the couch watching TV. April laughed.  
  
Hearing something, Leo turned his head and smiled when he caught sight of April. "Yo April!" he greeted, causing Donny to look too.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted back.  
  
Leo turned off the TV with the remote and both of the turtles walked over to her.  
  
"Thought you'd come over," Donny said, "Man we haven't seen you in a long time." He pulled her into a hug. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh fine," she answered, smiling and hugging Don back.  
  
"How are you and Casey?" Leo asked, smiling. Casey had finally asked her to marry him and they got married last year.  
  
"Oh, we're great," she answered.  
  
"I'll say they are!" Donny said, pulling out of the hug but still having an arm around April's shoulders.  
  
Both Leo and April frowned at him.  
  
"When were you planning on telling us?" Donny asked, smiling down at her.  
  
"Tell you what?" she asked, pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Leo frowned at both of them. He had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Where are Mike and Raph?" April asked, "I came for Mikey's B-Day after all!"  
  
"Oh no, don't try to change the subject!" Donny teased her, "Tell poor Leo, or maybe you should just hug him too so he can find out."  
  
"What on earth are you guys talking about?!" Leo said, still confused.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell all of you at once, but leave it to Donny to notice a difference." She smiled at Leo's expression. "I'm pregnant Leo," she said in a soft explaining tone. Then she and Donny burst out laughing at Leo's new expression.  
  
"What?" he said, stunned. This only caused the other two to laugh harder. Then he came out of his shock and smiled. "Well, congratulations!" April walked out from under Donny's arm and hugged him. Leo could tell how Donny noticed. April was a different shape then she usually was.  
  
"Well guys," April started, "I also have something else to tell you."  
  
"What, Casey got fired?" Leo asked. Casey had gotten a good job after he and April had married. Figured he'd help "bring home the bacon" as he put it.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that," April answered, "It's just, well, do you guys remember, about five years ago we met someone named Professor Jordan Perry?"  
  
"Yeah!" Donny said, "He's the TGRI guy!"  
  
"Yeah, that's him!" April continued, "Well, you see....."  
  
"Shh!" Leo suddenly interrupted, arms slightly raised.  
  
"What is it?" Donny whispered.  
  
"Visitor," Leo whispered back. He silently made his way towards the lair entrance, holding onto the handle of one of his swords, ready to pull it out.  
  
April's eyes widened with realization and opened her mouth to stop him, but...  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed three voices, and Leo backed away from the stairs. The other two screams had surprised Donny, so he ended up screaming along with them.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again!!!!!!!!!" Donny shouted angrily at his brother, putting a hand on his chest in an attempt to steady his heartbeat.  
  
But Leo just kept looking back and forth from Donny, to whatever was around the corner on the stairs, wide-eyed, unable to speak.  
  
"I can explain!" April said, holding up her arms and rushing over to where Leo was, Donny not far behind.  
  
Donny gave one last look at his bother as he stopped next to him, and then looked at what could have possibly caused the problem. He froze, rooted to the spot! Standing on the stairs, also frozen and very scared looking, was a miniature...him! It was a little turtle!  
  
Please review! ^____^ 


	4. Stories

Sorry this took so long. After I got back from my trip, I got, well, really sick. 24 hour bug. So sorry about the wait. Thanks sooooooooooooo much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! On with the show!  
  
"But no, I thought the best part was when he finally saw his evil twin! That was so corny! Or no, that one part when..."  
  
"Shh!" Raph held up his arms quickly and Mikey became silent.  
  
Mike's smile dropped at Raph's serious face. If Raph had wanted him to stop jabbering he would have just told him to "Shadup". Mike could tell by the way his brother stood that something was wrong.  
  
Raph's eyes were wide as he stared at the wide open trap door that led down to their home. 'No one would have left it open,' Raph thought, 'Something must be up.' He pointed the door out to Mikey, who nodded, and started to edge towards it. Stretching out his awareness but sensing no danger, Raph slid down the ladder, Mike not far behind.  
  
"Well, the lights are still on," Mikey whispered. He carefully walked around the corner. "And nothing's trashed. Well, except for what was already." He grinned a little.  
  
Raph joined him around the corner. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except... where were Leo and Donny? "Leo?" he tried.  
  
There was a pause then...  
  
"Hey guys, about time you got back!" Leo's voice floated from one of the back subway cars.  
  
"Who left the door open?" Raph asked.  
  
"Oh sorry about that," answered a familiar female voice.  
  
"April!" Mikey shouted happily and ran towards where their voices were coming from.  
  
Raph sighed and then smiled. They hadn't seen April in a long time. He quickly climbed up the ladder, pulled the trap door closed, and slid back down. Then he jumped as a voice echoed through the lair!  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikey ran out of the car, arms flailing, strait towards a startled Raph, colliding with him and knocking him to the floor, Mikey landing on top of him.  
  
"Little...Donny..." Mikey stuttered, wide eyed.  
  
"Gedoff me!!!" Raph shouted. He wasn't too happy about being sprawled out on his stomach on the ground, his younger brother on top of his shell. He may be younger, but he sure wasn't light. "What's wrong with you!?"  
  
Mikey just kept stuttering and mumbling something about a "small Donny".  
  
Then Donny walked up to them, along with Leo and April, all looking like they were trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"See Mikey," Raph said, pushing himself up with his arms so Mikey rolled off his back, "Don's right there. He's fine, see?"  
  
Raph stood up as Mikey scrambled to his feet and hid behind him.  
  
"N-no," Mike stuttered, pointing towards April, "That!"  
  
Raph frowned at his brother, and then looked at April, studying her. There WAS something different about her. "Ape, are you..." But his question stopped short as something peaked out from behind April. It was...a miniature Donny?!  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!!" he yelled, jumping slightly from surprise, and Mikey hid behind him again.  
  
The other three couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leo and Don burst out, holding their stomachs, eyes squeezed shut, they were laughing so hard.  
  
"Your...faces!" Leo was able to breathe out.  
  
"Hey, you looked funny too, Leo," Donny said as he started to calm down.  
  
April chuckled as the little turtle tugged on her sleeve. "Is that Michelangelo and Raphael?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," April answered sweetly.  
  
'It's a girl!' Raph realized. He examined her and realized that she didn't really look like Donny; it was just the dark purple bandana tied around her eyes that threw him off. She stood to about April's waist, had sort of a forest green hue, a small shell, and huge dark eyes that seemed to take in the world.  
  
Then a strange and sort of disturbing thought entered Raph's mind.  
  
"Um," Raph started, "Do one of you guys-um-wanna tell us something?" He looked at his two brothers, April and the girl, then his brothers again.  
  
"Well, actually, yes," Don answered, not catching on to what he was implying.  
  
"Ooooh," Raph said, "So you..."  
  
"Nooo, nononono," Leo interrupted, waving his arms to emphasize his point.  
  
Donny frowned at them, and then something clicked in his brain. "Oh, no, nonono," Donny said, copying Leo, "No we found her, or, more like, she found us."  
  
Mikey looked around Raph again. "Where did she come from then?" He walked out from behind his brother, getting excited now. There was another mutant turtle? How cool!  
  
"Well that's a long story," April said, turning to look at the little turtle. Everyone settled down in a seat in the main room and looked at her too.  
  
"Well," the girl started, calming down somewhat, "I know who all of you are so I better introduce myself. I am Fra Angelico Perry, but everyone just calls me Angel."  
  
"Wait," Raph said, "Fra Angelico? Isn't he..."  
  
"Yep, another Renaissance artist," Donny answered, smiling.  
  
"My father wanted to follow the "tradition" as he called it," Angel said, a shy grin appearing on her face.  
  
"Your father?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Professor Jordan Perry," April said, "a.k.a. the TGRI guy."  
  
There was a pause then...  
  
"Professor Perry's your DAD!?!" Raph and Mikey shouted.  
  
"Yes and..." Angel's eyes started to well up with tears, "He's- he and Luca are in trouble!"  
  
"What!?!" All five of them looked to her, but she had already begun to cry.  
  
"Shhh," April cooed, trying to calm her, "It'll be okay." She picked up the crying turtle and held her easily because she was so small. "Calm down," she soothed. April gave one last look towards the guys and then she walked into one of the subway cars.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.  
  
"And who's Luca?" Raph added.  
  
"We don't know," Leo answered, "She only told us where she had come from. She didn't tell us anything about the Prof being in trouble."  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait until she calms down to get that story," Donny said, looking towards the car where April and Angel disappeared into.  
  
"Well, where DID she come from?" Raph asked.  
  
"Well," Donny started, "Remember about five years ago when we first met the Prof?"  
  
The three others nodded.  
  
"Well, at that dance, when we finally defeated Tolka and Razar, and Shredder, Keno kicked the last canister of ooze out of Shredder's hands. Well, it didn't break like we thought it did and the Prof apparently picked it up. I think I'll just let your common sense pick it up from there," Donny finished.  
  
"So let me get this strait," Raph said, "The Prof decided to make more of us!?"  
  
"Yep," Leo answered.  
  
"As if life wasn't hard enough already!" Raph threw his hands up in annoyance.  
  
*********  
  
"Idiots!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Find them! Now!"  
  
"Roger! Over and out!"  
  
The man's radio crackled and finally died as the transmission was cut. He growled with frustration. How could he be surrounded by such imbeciles!?  
  
He walked past the small room that the Profs were "kept" in, and looked through the window/mirror.  
  
The two men, strapped down to chairs, were grinning like fools. They could tell from the loudness of the argument in the next room, that the children were not found.  
  
The man growled again and kept walking. 'Keep grinning,' he thought angrily, 'But just wait. When we find these freaks- it won't be pretty!'  
  
*********  
  
"She's asleep," April whispered, finally walking out of the car she was in earlier. "I hope you don't mind, Mikey, but I put her in your bed."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I don't mind," Mikey said, "Plus I got a new one for my birthday anyway."  
  
"Well I guess we won't find out who this Luca is anytime soon," Leo said.  
  
"Well if memory serves me, I think Luca della Robbia is another Renaissance artist," Donny thought aloud.  
  
"So do you think there's ANOTHER mutant turtle!?!" Raph said.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure there is," Donny answered.  
  
"Great," Leo said sarcastically.  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better," Raph growled.  
  
"And on my B-Day too," Mikey complained.  
  
"Well," April said, "I think she should stay here for now. She'll be safe, and when she wakes up, we can find out about this new story."  
  
"Hmhmhmhm," Mikey giggled.  
  
"What?" They all looked at him.  
  
"I've always wanted a little sister," he said, grinning.  
  
The three bros rolled their eyes at him and April smiled.  
  
Hey that's all folks! That's the end of that chapter. I'll try to hurry up with the next one, but frankly, I'm not even sure what's gonna happen next! If you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and please review! Bye now! 


	5. DreamMemory

The idea for this chapter just sort of popped into my head so I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy it! On with the story!

_Angel pouted and folded her arms. She didn't see why HE had to come over!_

_Luca didn't seem that happy about it either. He stood in the corner, arms folded, grumbling. He sensed her looking at him so he looked over at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture._

_"Children," her father said calmly, but with a hint of threat in his voice. He looked at Angel._

_She stopped sticking her tongue out and tried to put on an innocent look. The Prof gave her a lopsided grin as he raised his eyebrow, then he went back to talking with his friend, Prof Jones._

_He and Luca had come over for a visit, like they did from time to time. This aggravated her to no living end! _

_Not that they were mean, or anything like that. Actually, Prof Jones was nice! He would tell her jokes and stories, and bring her presents sometimes too!_

_It was Luca! He was just -SO- annoying! Acting all high and mighty, like he was better than her! He treated her like she was two! Even though they were the same age. Okay, so he was a week older than her, so what! That didn't give him the right to be a jerk to her!_

_She tried to steal another look over at him but….._

_"Angel," Prof Jones called._

_She looked over at him._

_He smiled. "I gotta gift for you."_

_'Yay!' she thought, and smiled as she ran over, jumping onto the couch between her father and him. Luca wandered over to them too._

_Prof Jones opened his brief case and pulled out a long, thin piece of dark purple cloth. Angel's smile widened as she realized what it was, seeing the two eyeholes cut out in the center._

_"A bandana!" she shouted._

_"Yep!" Prof Jones said, handing it to her, "And your favorite color too!"_

_She ran off happily to the mirror on the back of the bathroom door, quickly tying the bandana around her head, and admiring it in the mirror._

_"Don't look so mad Luca," she heard her father say from the living room. _

_She peaked around the edge of the door to see the jealous look on Luca's face just before he turned to face her dad._

_"You got one too!" her dad said._

_There was a pause. "Really?" Luca said hopefully._

_"Really!" his father said, and he pulled out another bandana, a dark blue one._

_Angel ran out of the bathroom to join them. _

_Luca smiled as he tied his bandana around his head as well. Then he turned to her. "It's just like the stories!" he said happily._

_"Yep!" she agreed, smiling too. It was contagious!_

_But short lived._

_*BANG*_

_"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed as the front door gave a hideous groan. Luca instinctively stood in front of her, as if protecting her from anything that could come through the door._

_"This is the government!!!! Let us in!!!" a man shouted from outside the door._

_"They know!!!" Prof Jones said, turning to her father._

_"How!?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"Professor Jordan Perry!!!!!!!! Professor Kyle Jones!!!!!" a different man shouted, "Open this door now!!!!! We know what you're doing!!!!"_

"No," Angel moaned. She knew what was going to happen next. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Angel WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone shouted.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up as the previous scene disappeared. She was in a dark place, looking kind of fuzzy through her eyes. She could feel that she was sitting in some sort of bed, with a blanket pulled over her legs. She looked up and saw a figure standing over her. And she saw a flash of blue.

"Luca?" she asked.

"Um, not quite," the figure said, "It's Leo."

Her eyes cleared and adjusted to the dark and she saw that it was Leo. He was kneeling down next to the bed she was in, a concerned look on his face. "Oh um, sorry. I thought you were…..um, someone else."

"That's alright," he said and smiled. Then he looked concerned again. "Are you alright?" he asked, "You were screaming."

"Oh, yeah, I just…..had a nightmare, that's all." 'It wasn't just a nightmare,' she reminded herself, 'It was a memory.'

"Well," Leo said, breaking the silence, "It's actually pretty late, so you probably should go back to sleep, if you can."

"I don't think I want to," Angel admitted, pulling her legs up to her plastron and hugging them. Then she realized something. "How long have I been asleep anyway?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well, you fell asleep around noon and slept through the rest of the day." Leo looked at the clock. "It's about 1 in the morning now."

"Wow," she said quietly. 'I've been asleep for that long?' she thought. "Oh sorry if I woke you," she said, realizing that was what must have happened.

"No problem," Leo said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Well right now, you're in Raph and Mikey's room, on Mikey's old bed. Don't worry, he got a new one," Leo said.

Angel looked up and saw the bottom of a bunk above her. "Is….."

"Raph's asleep on the couch," Leo answered, smiling again, "He didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh," she said, "And April. Did she go home?"

"Yes. Not long after you fell asleep. Said she had to go to a Lamaze class." Leo chuckled remembering the reaction from Mikey and Raph. Not unlike his own when he found out April was pregnant.

"Oh," Angel said again. Silence fell.

"You sure you're alright?" Leo asked. He remembered how scary nightmares could be when you were little. He remembered when he was little and Splinter had to console him, or one of his brothers, after they had woken up from a nightmare. That sent a twinge of sadness through him, but he turned his attention back to Angel. "Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Um, actually," she said slowly, "Whenever I had a nightmare, my dad would get me some warm milk."

"Warm milk it is, then," Leo said, smiling wider. He stood up from kneeling and walked over towards the door, turning back to look at her. "I'll be right back."

Angel watched as he walked out. 'He reminds me of my dad a little,' she thought. She smiled to herself as she heard the fridge open and shut and a microwave hum. Here she was, in the home of her bedtime story heroes, and they had treated her so kindly. Well, she had expected them to be nice, but they treated her like a daughter, or maybe a little sister. She had never had an older brother before, and now (she laughed at the thought) she had four!

Leo walked back in with her milk and handed it to her. She gratefully took a sip. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Leo answered. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

Angel nodded.

"Okay, try to go back to sleep now." Leo yawned and started to walk out of the room.

Angel started to get scared. "No wait!" she shouted after him, holding up an arm as if trying to stop him.

"What?" he said, turning back to look at her.

"Stay here," she said, scared. Then she became embarrassed. "Um, well, until I fall asleep, at least." Blush shone on her cheeks as she looked determinedly at her milk.

Leo sighed and put a hand over his tired eyes. 'Kids,' he thought. Then he put on a smile, reached up, and grabbed Raph's pillow from off his bed. He threw it on the ground next to the wall and sat on it, shell leaning against the wall. Then he sighed again, folded his arms, and gave Angel a look that said "Happy now?"

Angel smiled contently. She put her milk down on the table next to the bed, lay back down, and, feeling safer, she almost immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

*********

"So Luca IS another turtle?"

"Yes, he's my other," Angel answered. She was sitting in the living room, on an old arm chair.

She had been answering questions ever since she had woken up that morning. Well, after she and Mikey had poked fun at Leo for falling asleep on the floor. He was so embarrassed! And then Mikey had made sure she ate the breakfast he made.

Then the turtles, well, mostly Donny, asked her questions from how old she was to how she heard about them in the first place to what happened to Prof Perry. (Leo stayed quiet, Raph just lounged on the couch, and Mikey would ask funny questions and just get looks from his brothers.) After a little trouble, Angel was able to tell them what happened to the Profs. They all seemed quite upset.

Then the subject of Luca had come up.

"You mean your brother?" Donny asked. He was sitting, Indian style, on the ground by the chair.

"No, my Other," Angel answered, frowning a little. Yes they may both be mutant turtles but they weren't siblings.

"Well that's clear as mud," Raph said. He stretched a little. The couch is a little uncomfortable to sleep on, and he had woken up with a crick in his neck.

"Was he caught too?" Mikey asked. He also sat on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Well, I don't know," Angel answered, looking down, upset with herself, "We split up." 'He should be here right now, safe,' she thought, 'but he's not, thanks to me!'

'Aw, don't cry again,' Leo pleaded in his mind as he looked at Angel. He was sitting across from her in another chair. He wished April was there. She would know how to take care of this little girl. But luckily, when he looked back over at the little turtle, she seemed to be pulling herself back together.

"So," Mikey started, turning from Angel to look at Leo, "What's the plan, leader man?"

Leo sat for a second, thinking. "Well," he started, "We have to find out where they are and who's holding them first. Don?"

"No problem," Donny said, "Hey, Angel?"

"Hm?" she said, looking up.

"Come help me," he said, smiling, "You know more about these "government" people then I do."

"Okay," she agreed. They both retreated to Don's computer and started the search.

"Well, what should WE do then?" Raph asked, stretching again. "Oh fearless leader," he added, enjoying the peeved look that crossed his brother's face. Leo hated being called that!

Mikey got up off the floor, standing next to the couch, and looked back and forth between his two bros. Against his better judgment, he decided to stay and see how this turned out.

Then Leo's face changed to a sort-of evil grin. "Well, we haven't practiced in a while, ya lazybum." He kicked the side of the couch, causing it, and Raph, to jerk. "Get up already, and we'll get your slow-moving butt back in shape."

Raph sat up and growled as Leo walked into the dojo area of their home. Then he looked over at Mikey, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

He failed.

"Hahahahahahahhahahaha!!!" Mike had to hold his stomach.

Raph growled again and took a swipe at him, Mikey jumped out of the way. "Man you are getting slow," Mikey laughed, "Leo's right. You're really out of shape!"

Mikey gave a yelp and ran into the dojo after Leo, Raph tearing after him. He'd show Mikey what kind of shape he was in!

That's the end of that chapter. Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster the new chapter will come! Bye now!


	6. Note and half of ch6

I'm still alive and I'm sorry for the wait. I can't believe it's been over a year since I've last updated! I'm so sorry! Thank you so much for the reviews.

Okay here it goes. I know that I've already made you guys wait so long for me to get my act together and update but I'm going to have to put all my stories on hold until further notice. Stuff has come up and I won't be able to write for a long time! I'm so sorry guys! But I can give you as much as I have so far on this story. I wouldn't even call it chapter, maybe half a chapter or even a teaser. But at least after you read it, you'll be as far as I am.

Well here it is!

* * *

"This is what we could find," Donny announced to the surrounding group. The four mutant brothers were in the living room again, here to listen to Donny's "report". "Well, there's a new branch of the government that have set themselves up in New York....."

"That happens all the time," Raph interrupted from the couch.

".....that inspects genetic research and their experiments," Donny continued, "And guess what they call themselves."

"Um, The Inspectors?" Mikey guessed.

Donny sighed. "Technical Genetic Research Institution."

"Soooooo, that means?" Mikey said.

"TGRI," Leo said, more to himself then to anyone else.

(AN: If anyone knows what TGRI really means please tell me)

"Aw man! Not those guys again!" Mikey said.

"But I thought they were disbanded," Leo said.

"They were," Donny said, "But apparently they received funding again and are back."

"Great!" Raph said sarcastically, "The Shredhead's finally gone and now this!"

"How is Angel doing?" Leo asked.

Mikey looked around. "And where is she?"

"She's in Raph's room again. She's doing well, considering that her father and.....other.....are being held hostage." Don scratched his head at the strange concept of "Angel's other".

"Well, any idea's on getting them back?" Raph asked, "Or where they even are?" He still felt strange with a mini-turtle invading his own room, now that he finally had his own room! He wanted to find these guys as soon as possible!

"No," Donny answered, frustrated that he couldn't think of anything.

"Um, I might have an idea," piped in a small voice from across the room.

The four brothers turned to look at Angel, who was peaking around the door of Raph's room.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Mmhm," Angel said, nodding.

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve ice cubes and doughnuts, I'm fine with it," Mikey announced.

"May I remind you that that was YOUR idea Mikey," Donny said.

Mikey grinned.

* * *

Professor Perry woke from his nighttime slumber that morning to find that Prof. Jones was no longer in sight!

Searching quickly he confirmed what his sleepy eyes noticed. Prof. Jones was no longer in the room he was in.

The man with the dark sunglasses walked through the door. "Lonely Professor?" he said with an evil smile.

"Where's Professor Jones?!" Prof. Perry demanded.

"Always strait to the point, aren't we Professor?" the man said, "He's safe. For now."

Prof. Perry glared at him. Prof. Jones was originally his intern. He'd taken the young student under his wing and soon trusted him with his most important – "experiment".

"You think about that for a while Professor," the man said, turning to walk out the door again. But right before he walked out he turned back. "Oh and we've captured one of them."

"No," Prof. Perry breathed out in fear as the door slammed in his face.

* * *

Alrighty then. Now you guys are as far as I am. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! But do know that I will finish this. I'm not stopping the story, just putting it on hold for a while until I can sort out everything in the real world. Please do review and send ideas if you have any. I thank you for reading this far. THANK YOU!


	7. The rest of ch6 aka ch7

Alright, I'm wondering if this happens to anyone else. You are supposed to be writing this HUGE term paper that's do the next day, but for some reason you end up doing anything and everything you can that's NOT working on the paper. That is how I wrote the rest of the previous chapter! I do not own the turtles (except Angel and Luca) and I would like to thank reinbeauchaser for the wonderful review! It made my day! On with the story!

* * *

"Whose idea was this again?" Mikey asked. They were sneaking through Angel's and Professor Perry's old apartment looking for clues.

"The kindergartener's," Raph answered, pointing at Angel. He couldn't believe they had to bring the mini turtle with them.

Angel pouted. "I'll have you know that I am actually at the equivalent of second grade now, and getting really good at reading." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, such a good little turtle," Mikey said, grinning. He walked over and patted her on the head. "I go back to my original statement. She is a mini Donny!"

Donny, presently searching near the far wall, rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, enough..." But whatever Leo was going to say, no one would ever know because he stopped mid-sentence and froze. The other three guys froze as well.

"What?" Angel asked, confused.

"Shh," Leo said quietly, "Someone's coming."

"A couple of someone's," Raph added.

"And one doesn't sound too happy," Mikey finished.

Angel frowned but closed her eyes and listened too............but all she could hear was the quiet hum of the refrigerator in the corner.

"I don't hear..." she started, but when she opened her eyes, the mutant brothers were no longer there! "Wha?" she said in confusion.

"Hide," she heard Donny's voice whisper from somewhere near the kitchen.

Not having to be told twice, Angel looked around desperately. Finally spotting the coat closet by the door, she slipped into it and shut the door behind her.

Now she could hear the voices that the guys were talking about. Two men were talking on the way up the stairs to the apartment. Or more like one was shouting at the other.

"......still can't believe you left your post!!!!" one shouted.

"But I was hungry and..." the other tried to argue.

"I don't care!!!!" the first one shouted back, "What if one of the Freaks came back?! What if the BOSS came back?! He'd have our hides!!!"

Suddenly the front door burst open, slamming against the wall. Angel cringed at the sound. She was sure that it was going to leave at least a mark in the wall, if not a hole.

She tried to move back even farther, behind the coats. She pushed against them, trying to get past, but when they finally moved to the sides, she fell back, her shell crashing into the back wall.

"What was that?" the first man said quickly.

Angel took in a sharp breath of surprise. That wasn't the right thing to do. The moving coats had stirred up dust and Angel sneezed before she could stop it.

Suddenly the closet door flew open and the coats were separated. Angel was staring wide eyed at the suited men in front of her. It was some of the same guys that broke into her house the first time.

"Hello little Freak," the man who was separating the coats said to her. The man behind him muttered something about their hides being saved.

Angel saw a flash of green behind them. "Goodnight big Freaks," she heard Raphael's voice say. Two three-fingered hands smashed the two men's heads together. They collapsed to the ground.

Angel sighed in relief, but it was short lived as she was suddenly picked up. "Ah!" she said in surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she was picked up.

"Were you _trying_ to get caught!?" Raph asked, holding her up to eye level.

Another one took her away from Raph. "Leave the kid alone Raph," Leo said as he passed her over to Donny.

"She might have actually helped our search," Donny said. He was about to put Angel down on the ground but Mikey took her before he could.

"Shoulder ride?" Mikey asked her.

"Um, sure," she said.

Mikey raised Angel up and placed her between his neck and his shell. She just fit. He held her ankles to keep her balanced there.

Angel was up so high!

"Instead of searching through this place, we can just interrogate these guys," Leo said.

"Now we just have to wait until these two wake up," Donny finished.

* * *

"Man Raph!" Mikey complained, "Did you have to knock them out??" He was sitting on the ground, cross legged, Angel still on his shoulders. They had been waiting for about a half an hour now for the two goons to wake up, and Mikey was now starting to get bored.

"Hey! It's not my fault that..." Raph started, but was interrupted when one of the guys stirred.

"Ug, where'd that truck come from," the goon mumbled as he started to get up.

The mutant brothers were on their feet in seconds. "Raph?" Leo said, smiling.

Raph smirked and grabbed the front of the guy's shirt, holding him up. "Hiya Freak," Raph growled at him.

The guy suddenly became aware of his surroundings. "AHHHHH!!!!!! THERE'S MORE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Observant aren't we?" Donny said. His arms were crossed over his chest, an eye-ridge raised.

"Now you're gonna tell us what we want to know, or you're gonna take another nap," Raph threatened, holding him closer to his own face.

The goon whimpered.

"Where are the Professors?" Leo demanded.

"I – I don't know," the guy stammered.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Raph said sarcastically. Then he began to shake the goon back and forth. Not enough to hurt him, mind you, but enough to make him really dizzy and motion sick.

"Stop please!" the guy begged, turning slightly green.

"Where are they?!" Raph asked.

"An old, revamped fishing warehouse by the pie-ier," he confessed while still shaking.

Raph stopped and then dropped him. The man hit his knees. Raph bent down near his face. "Night night," the turtle said, and popped him lightly on the head. The man fell down, out cold.

"So now we know where we're going?" Raph asked rhetorically.

"In all the mystery stories, it's always the pier," Mikey said, "Why's it always the pier?" He groaned.

Angel laughed.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but it is supposed to be the rest of the last one. I have a question. Should I leave these two segments as separate chapters or should I combine them into one chapter? shrugs shoulders I am also sorry to say that, unless I suddenly get a burst of energy AND free time, this story is going back on hold. I hope that you enjoyed this little continuation! Please review! Bye now!


	8. Warehouse

Quick notes: Me no own turtles 'cept the two new ones. Hopefully this is the start of my "no more on hold" but it's still going to be slow updating. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I hope you like this chappy. Onward!

* * *

One of the lackeys approached the man with the dark sunglasses. "Do we really have one of them sir?" 

"Of course not!" the man yelled back, "Or don't you think you would have heard about it!"

"Well, yes …sir," the lackey answered timidly, "I assume so."

The main man growled. Then he turned to face the other. "Do you have information for me or are you interrupting me for no reason!" he demanded.

"No…no sir, I mean yes sir, I have news."

"Then spit it out already!"

The messenger cowered. "Well, it turns out that two of the guards were found unconscious at the residence by the next shift. When they were brought around, one kept mumbling something about big freaks."

"So the rumors were true," the main man mumbled to himself, "There are more." He turned to face the other again, "Did they succeed?"

"Yes sir, they did," the informer said, happy to be giving good news.

"Good."

* * *

Looking up at the sign above the fishing warehouse, Leo read it aloud. "Fish on a Dish? Sounds like a Dr. Seuss book." 

"I will not eat it Sam I am; I will not eat green eggs and ham," Mikey quoted.

His brothers rolled their eyes but Angel found it amusing. She giggled.

"Why is she here again?" Raph asked his brothers as they snuck into the oddly named building.

"No one's home at April's house," Donny answered back, "And we're not aloud to break in anymore."

"And we can't exactly hire a babysitter," Mike added.

"I'm not a baby!" Angel insisted.

"Shh, I hear something," Leo announced. They all closed their eyes and listened intently.

Angel looked around the fish-smelling room, but could only see several crates stacked around, a large door, and dark rafters above her head. And of course she could hear nothing.

"It's really quiet," Mikey whispered.

"A sort of fluttering sound," Donny agreed.

Suddenly the four brothers looked up and from the darkness above, a paper floated down to where they were standing. Don snatched it out of the air. "There's something written on here, but it's all scribbles and hard to read." Donny examined the paper a bit longer. "I…t… It…'s …a …TRA……..P…. It's a trap?" he finished, questioningly.

"No, really?" Raph asked sarcastically as the several thugs surrounding them came out of the shadows. The four brothers instantly took battle positions.

"Give up the girl and no one will get hurt," a particularly LARGE man announced to the turtles, swinging a chain, which seemed to be the weapon of choice among these many, including clubs and knives as well.

"How 'bout you all climb back into the grimy holes you came out of, and _then_ no one will get hurt," Raph answered.

The large man shrugged. "Suit yourself," and he attacked!

…Only to be whacked in the head and knocked out cold by a spinning nunchuck. Everyone watched him drop to the ground.

"That was scary how easy that was," Don said.

"Yeah, considering it was Mikey," Raph commented.

"What?" Mikey said, "Questioning my skills?"

"What skills?" his brothers joked.

As the brothers ribbed each other, the humans broke out of their stupor and seemingly decided to avenge their fallen comrade. "WAAAAAHHHHHH!" was their cry and the battle began! If you could even call it a battle.

The four ninja masters were having no problems downing this group of obviously non-trained and poorly organized group. It was really quite sad for all their training to go to waste, but what could you do? So, they decided to make a game out of it.

"Watch this!" Mikey shouted. He pushed himself up on his hands and started to spin very quickly, legs out, kicking whoever came near. Then he pushed off with his arms into the air, doing a back summersault and landing on his feet, holding his arms out, bowing.

"That's so old Mikey," Raph said, "Try this!" Raph lifted his right foot and caught a thug's shirt with his toes. The guy was lifted in the air, spun around, and finally released to go flying into another group of thugs. Raph then stood strait, crossing his arms, and raised an eyeridge. "Try and beat that!" he dared, smirking.

"No prob," Leo announced. Walking over to a particularly large crate, he kicked it, breaking the side and allowing several horrible smelling fish to come pouring out of it. He then scooped one up with his foot and proceeded to play hackysack with it until finally kicking it into the face of a thug, who was knocked out by the force before the smell could even take effect.

"Not bad," Donny said, "But now it's my turn." He turned suddenly as a chain had been flying directly at him, pulling out his bo staff to block it and cause the chain to wrap around it. He then yanked the staff, and the man on the other end stumbled and started to fall. But before he hit the ground, Don swung him round and with a flick of his wrist, the chain unwrapped around the bo and the man flew. Crashing into four others, the chain the man was holding whipped out and wrapped around the five of them, tying them up. They finally landed on their sides on the floor.

The other three stopped fighting and stared. "Now how did he do that?" Mikey asked.

"Trade secret," Donny said. The guys laughed.

Most of the thugs were either unconscious, running away from the stench of the fish, or just plain running away. The brothers didn't seem bothered by the stench though. But Angel had to back off, holding her nose. But she backed into something, or should I say someone.

Looking up, she saw an evil smile. Horror fled through her as she tried to run away but then the thug grabbed the tails of her bandanna. This yanked her head back but then came off, so she kept going. That was, until the purple strip of cloth was thrown over her head and caught her neck.

"Help," she choked out in barely more than a whisper. The guys were just on the other side of these crates, her quickly dizzying mind told her, she had to get there. But it was a losing struggle.

Suddenly the strip released and she fell to the ground. She could breathe again!

A voice echoed over her. "I've got a knife and you've got a cut bandanna. What you gonna do?" it demanded.

"Why you little…" the thug started, but was suddenly stopped when he hit the ground, out cold.

"Found her!" Raph's voice shouted.

"It's okay now Angel," she heard the original voice say. "We're okay now. We're both okay."

And that's the last she heard before she blacked out.


	9. Luca

Response to reviewers' questions:

Reluctant Dragon: Together again! But for how long? Dun dun dun! Thanks for the review!

Reinbeauchaser: She fainted from relief after being scared to death, at least that's what I thought. Yes, the last chappy was very FoxBox-ish. I've been watching the show a lot lately. I have to admit, I've fallen in love with the show's Donny, even though Leo's still my favorite. Sorry about the wait! And thanks for the review!

pacphys: YAY! Thank you so much for the real TGRI definition! I'll go back and fix my chapter, but not until later. And thank you for the review!

Raksha: First, love your name! Next, spazztastic! Love that word! Hope to talk to you more soon!

Jade2824 and Kitana5055: Thanks for the kick in the pants I needed. When my computer deleted all my stories, it depressed me very much. But thanks to reviewers like you, I'm getting my butt in gear and writing as much as I can! The Zelda story will be updated soon!

And a HUGE thanks to Mikaela's Spade for editing this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I'm so sorry that this took so long. This term is a killer. I'm happy that you guys liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too! Here we go!

* * *

Angel awoke in a familiar smelling bed. 'I'm in the sewers again,' she thought wearily to herself. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a dark room. The light had obviously been turned off to let her rest. 

She sat up and stretched her arms, but then froze as the bed started to shake!

"What in the world?" she started, looking up at the bunk above her. Two bandana tails suddenly appeared over the edge. They were blue.

"Leo?" she asked.

"Not quite," came a familiar voice as the owner of the bandana's face appeared, upside-down and smiling.

Angel's face broke out into a surprised smile. "Luca!" she shouted happily. She crawled over to his head, sitting at the end of the bed to talk to him. "You're all right!" she announced.

"And so are you!" he answered.

"I was so worried about you!" they said at the same time, then laughed. It felt like the worry and fear they had both felt was flowing out of them with every laugh.

"Where have you been?" Angel asked finally.

"Running," Luca answered simply.

"For two days!" Angel exclaimed.

"Well, not the whole time," Luca admitted, "I found this little niche in Central Park by the fountain that no one goes near the morning we were separated and spent the day there sleeping. But that night I was discovered by those weird men and they chased me all the way to the warehouse at the pier. Something didn't feel right about being there; it felt as if they were herding me there. But I was able to slip inside without anyone noticing. After scaling a ladder nearby, I spent the rest of the time in the dark rafters. It was a good thing I did too, with all those guys."

Luca paused. "Could I get down?" he asked, "I'm starting to get dizzy."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Angel said, also hopping off her bed. They stood facing each other, until Angel suddenly hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay," she confessed.

Luca returned the hug. "I'm glad you're fine too," he said. He pulled back and said, "I have something for you." Reaching up, Luca grabbed her purple bandana and held it in both hands. "It's kind of ruined," he said.

One bandana tail had been cut really short. She looked at it and smiled. "You saved my life," she said, looking back up at Luca, taking the bandana from him. Retying it around her head, the short end stuck out the top, the end of it curling down to just beyond the knot, the other end flowing down behind her. "Plus, it looks better this way," Angel said, posing.

Luca smiled.

There was silence for a little bit, until Angel broke it. "So, where are the guys?"

"I don't know," Luca answered, "Let's go find them."

"Okay," she agreed, and they were off.

* * *

"All you have to do is answer one question Professor," the Man said again, "Where?" 

Professor Perry answered in the best fashion he could think of. He spit at him.

This enraged the Man. "Fine," he snarled, turning on the radio transmitter, "Go."

"Speak!" came a shouting voice from the other line.

"Hello? Professor?" came the timid voice from the other end.

"Jones?" Prof. Perry asked. "Jones where are you?" he shouted.

"Professor!" Jones shouted back, "Don't tell them anything! Don't…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- static. The Man turned it off mid-scream of agony, leaving Perry hot with angry tears.

"Now if you don't want your partner hurt anymore, you will tell me where!" the Man said.

Prof. Perry's teeth ground together painfully. A tear slipped down his face, but he still wouldn't speak.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this," the man sighed in false spirit. He walked over to the door and knocked on it twice. A peephole opened. "Bring it to me," the Man said.

Another man appeared soon, opening the door, presenting a piece of ripped cloth to the Man. He held the dirty and stained purple strip out in front of Prof. Perry.

"No," Prof. Perry said in horror and disbelief. At first he had thought they were bluffing when they said they had one, but now… there was no way they could have known the color, or even the kind of material, as he saw was the same as well. It was a piece of his daughter's bandana.

"Let us see if this little one is as steadfast as your student, ay Professor?"

"NOOO!" Perry screamed. Finally broken, his head drooping to his chest. "I'll… I'll… do it."

"Good," the man said, a dark humor twisting his lips upward. With a nod across the room, another man appeared from the shadows and untied the captive.

With a heaving, utterly agonized breath, the humbled and now freed professor rose to his feet.

"Follow me…"


	10. Where are they?

I'm sorry about the confusion last chapter. Sometimes I have a picture in my head and fail to explain it properly. I'll fix it soon, hopefully. Thanks for the reviews! And thanks to Spade for editing! Thank you! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

"Leo! Mikey!" Angel shouted. 

"Raphael! Donatello!" Luca joined.

They searched the lair over! The guys obviously weren't in the bedroom they came from, the kitchen was empty, the living room vacant, the dojo a no-go, Don's lab unoccupied, and Mikey's room devoid of life- except for a small cat that liked to stay with them. Angel thought she had heard Mikey call it Klomp or Kluck or something like that.

But before Luca could go into the last place they hadn't checked, Angel stopped him. "No, they wouldn't go in there," she said.

"Why not?" Luca asked.

"It's Leo's room," she answered. "Actually, Leo even avoids it."

"What do you think is in there?" Luca asked.

"I don't know," Angel said quietly, "But I think there's something special about it."

They heard a noise behind them that Angel recognized as the trapdoor opening and turned to look at it. The brothers must be returning from where ever they went, as they were not in the lair.

But that thought was dashed as she saw a large boot descend the first two rungs. "Someone's here," she said in a scared whisper.

Luca looked over as well and his eyes widened. "We have to hide," he whispered back, opening the door to Leo's room.

"No, not in there," Angel argued.

"No time to argue," he said pulling her in and closing the door behind them as quietly as he could.

They leaned against the door, not daring to breath as they heard heavy footsteps walk around, then quiet. Looking around the room, they saw a simple bed, another door, a bookshelf filled with books, several candles, and a weapons' rack.

Luca silently walked over to the weapons' rack, examining it. There were empty spots that were obviously for two swords, nunchucks, sias, and a bo staff. But there were several other weapons there as well. Luca picked up a small spear-like staff, roughly about the height of himself.

"What are you doing?" Angel eyed him, incredulous.

"Preparing to defend us," He answered.

The loud boots were heard again, but this time it was joined by a voice. "Come out of hiding munchkins," he called, "I know you're in here."

The two stiffened again. This was _not_ good.

Then another set of footsteps was heard. '_How many of them are there?_' Angel thought, frightened.

"Stop it Casey," a new voice said, "You're probably scaring them."

Angel instantly recognized this voice. "April?" she said.

"Shhh!" Luca said.

"Angel?" April called out. She thought she had heard her name. "Angel sweetie, you can come out. It's okay."

Angel cracked the door open a little to look. April stood in the center of the lair, looking in every which way, the man next to her gently holding her hand. Then the little turtle turned back to Luca.

"It's alright Luca," she said, "It's April." And before he could stop her, she walked out of the room.

"April!" she announced happily, approaching the two humans.

"AH!" Casey said in surprise at the sudden appearance of the mini-turtle.

April chuckled. "I would have thought you used to mutant turtles by now," she accused him.

"I'm not used to seeing one that small, that's all," Casey replied, smiling. He cocked his head to the side, looking at Angel. "Are you sure she's not one of the guys'?"

"I told you, she's Professor Perry's daughter," April answered.

"Now how does that work?" he said.

April sighed. "I already told you."

"You mean all that psydo-scientific jargon? Yep, didn't understand a word of that."

April sighed again, but then smiled and scooped up Angel into her arms. "How are you?" she asked the little one, "I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Angel answered, reaching back and touching the short end of her bandana, "Luca saved me!"

"So I've heard," April answered, "And where is Luca?"

"Right here," Luca answered, standing in front of them. The fact that he could sneak up on them like that surprised all three. He had a frown on his face and the spear still in his hand, held like a walking stick next to him. "Who are you?" He faced Casey.

"Whoa, easy there Squirt. Name's Casey Jones- long time friend of Raph and the rest of the guys," Casey responded.

"Then how come you weren't in the stories?" Luca asked, "And my name is not Squirt. It's Luca."

"The stories?" Casey asked.

April looked confused too, but then she remembered. "Oh, Professor Perry never met Casey," she said, setting Angel down again, "But the guys trust him enough to help baby-sit."

"Well, if the turtles trust you…" Luca started.

"We are not babies," Angel grumbled.

"Well," April smiled, "This is a great way to start off!" The easy-going sarcasm evident in her speech. "But it is better than when you met the guys, huh Angel?"

Angel laughed.

"So let's start over," April continued, "Angel, Luca, this is my husband Casey. Casey, these are the two new mutant turtles, Angel and Luca."

"Hello's" were said all around.

"April?" Angel asked.

"Hm?" April answered.

"Where are the guys?"

"They wouldn't say," she admitted.

* * *

"Where are we?" Mikey asked again. 

The three brothers sighed. "The new TGRI HQ," Donny answered. The four of them were crouched on top of an average looking office building, whispering in the shadows.

"Most likely place to find the Prof's," Raph added.

Leo nodded. "Did you get the blueprints Don?" he asked.

"Yep, detailed down to the inch. That door over there is our entrance," he said, pointing.

"Alright," Leo said nodding, "Let's go."

* * *

Prof. Perry looked nervously back at the crowd following him through the sewers. Most were complaining about the smell, the water, the cold. But there were so many of them. 

'_I haven't seen the guys in five years,'_ he thought to himself, _'What if they've gotten rusty_?' Prof. Perry thought, facing forward again, then grinned. '_They're ninja's. They'd never allow themselves to become lazy._'

The Man just behind the Prof. grumbled, "How much longer?"

"It's well hidden," the Prof. answered, "We're almost there."

"We better be," he threatened.

'_Come on guys_,' Prof. Perry begged silently, '_I can't lead them around in circles forever. This group ought to be making enough noise for you to notice!_'

He glanced around, welcomed solely by shadows.

'_I hope.'_


	11. Uh oh

It's short, I know, but it does explain a lot. Enjoy!

* * *

A crackle on the radio made the Man's hand fly to it. "Yes, what is it?" he growled into it.

"I would watch your tone if I were you," hissed a low voice.

The Man's eyes widened in fear, his breathing more labored. "Oh, yes sir! Sorry sir! I was just…"

"What is taking so long!" the low serpentine vocals demanded, interrupting his stutterings.

"Sir… it's… it's a labyrinth down here," the Man explained.

"I don't want any excuses! If children can find their way through the sewers then so can you!"

"But sir, they had their stories…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY NONSENSE ABOUT FAIRYTALES! NOW FIND THEM!" the voice screamed from the other end before the radio transmission was cut.

This frightened the Man, but that soon turned to anger, seeing as his benefactor was nil present. Glaring, startlingly wide-eyed, at Professor Perry, he grabbed the Prof. by the jacket and shoved him down into the filthy water. "What is TAKING SO LONG!"

The Prof. propped himself up on his hands and knees, spitting water out of his mouth, anger welling up in his chest. But that soon faded. He knew what this group could do to him, his student, or worse yet his daughter. They were safe, but only as long as he cooperated. "It's hard to get there," he answered back, "And I haven't been down here for five years. I'm trying to remember the best I can."

"You better remember faster then Professor," the Man said in a low grumble, "because He's running out of patience and you're running out of time."

The Prof. took a deep breath and stood up, starting to lead the group on the dangerous wild goose chase again.

'Where are you guys?' he pleaded silently.

* * *

"Shh," Leo said suddenly, halting the brothers' search through the building. The turtles listened in, hearing the faint sounds of talking. With a move of his hand, Leo and the rest of the guys snuck towards the talking, clinging to the shadows, as the sounds got louder.

"…it's a labyrinth down here," a man's voice explained. It sounded as if his voice was coming through some sort of radio.

"I don't want any excuses! If children can find their way through the sewers than so can you!" another man's voice argued back, this one coming from within the room they were near.

"But sir, they had their stories…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY NONSENSE ABOUT FAIRYTALES! NOW FIND THEM!" the voice within the room howled before a click was heard, clearly ending the conversation.

"I think we found it," Mikey whispered.

"No, you think?" Raph whispered back sarcastically.

"Shh," Don irritably hushed the argument as the man inside continued to talk.

"I should have done this long ago," the voice muttered.

"Then why didn't you?" a new voice rumbled in, this one sounding deep yet feminine.

"Quiet, you. You wouldn't understand the intricacies of this operation."

"Try me," the female snarled.

There was a growl but then silence.

"You know," the female broke the silence, "If you would have known the stories, all those thugs wouldn't have to be tracking around in circles through the sewers looking for them right now."

"Shut up about those STUPID STORIES! Luca would never shut up about them either! Man how I hate those fairytales the Prof. made up to keep those brats entertained."

"Whatever Jones."

"The stories may not be as fabricated as you think," Donny said from the shadows that the brothers had snuck into. The large room was actually very shadowy with a young man sitting at a desk near the back wall, illuminated by a small lamp.

The man's face lit up in fear. "Who's there?" a surprisingly timid voice came out.

"Man, this guy's a wimp," Mikey's voice rang from another location.

"Thank you captain obvious," Raph drawled.

"Let's see what he wants with our friends," Leo commented. He smiled within the shadows. The brothers were having fun messing with this guy's head.

With each new voice the young man's head jumped towards the new direction. Suddenly someone, or something was standing on his desk. "AHH!" he yelled in surprise toppling out of his swivel chair.

"So," Raph smirked, leaning down into the coward's face, "What's up?"

"Turtle!" the man shouted in surprise.

"We always seem to get that response, don't we?" Don asked coming out of the shadows.

"How many of you are there?" the man asked trembling.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Mikey mocked from the shadows.

Leo slowly appeared behind the fallen man. "So, what do you want with our friends?"

The man jumped at the sound behind him. Now he was stuck. "I don't know what you're talking about," he tried.

"Our friends," Donny said, "Angel, Professor Perry, Luca, whom you seem to already know, and Professor, um, what was his name again?" Don drew a blank for a second until the name popped back in his head. "Jones?" He remembered the female calling this man Jones. "You're professor Jones, aren't you," he accused, visage darkening.

His brothers turned to stare at the man they had once thought they were trying to save. A sly grin crossed the man's face, "You caught me," he admitted with a small chuckle, "But not for long."

"Why don't I like where this is going." Don murmured.

Mikey jumped over to another shadow, hugging the wall. But suddenly the wall was…fuzzy?

"Hey, wasn't there a girl in here too?" Raph asked.

"Uh guys," Mikey sad, backing out of the shadows, followed by a pair of eyes glowing viciously in the lamp light, about a good foot higher than Mikey, "I think I found her."

Following Mikey out of the shadows was a growling, female black bear- mutated to a more human figure with scraps of cloth serving as a shirt and a pair of shorts. Long claws were extended, teeth bared, and there was an unnerving light in her eyes.

"Um, hello Miss," Mikey said, "Sorry about bumping into you."

He received a growl in return.

"Um, yeah," Mikey said.

Prof. Jones stood up, smirk still on his face as the brothers took a few steps back from the angry female mutant. "You don't think I would have not done some experimenting of my own, do you?" he mocked, "I would like you to meet Teddy."

"Teddy Bear, cute," Raph said sarcastically.

The bear growled lower.

"Teddy, why don't you introduce yourself to our new friends," Prof. Jones said, right before he snuck out the door.

"Gladly," she said, crouching into attack position.

"No you don't!" Raph shouted, jumping up to kick her in the stomach… only to fall down to the ground.

"Raph!" the other three shouted.

"Don't you know it's not polite to hit a lady," Teddy teased.

Raph quickly rolled out of the way before she swiped at him with her clawed feet. Mike helped him to his feet. "You okay?" the youngest asked his brother.

"You remember when I kicked Tokka?" Raph asked.

"Yeah?" Mikey answered.

"That's what it felt like."

"Oh boy," Donny said as Teddy took the attack position again.

"This is gonna be interesting," Leo said.

* * *

"Shh," Casey said suddenly, silencing the other three from catching up. They all looked up as they heard voices and footsteps.

"What is that?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Casey said, "But I'm going to check it out."

Casey crept over to the ladder and slowly climbed up to the top. He heard the voices louder now.

"What is TAKING SO LONG!"

"It's hard to get there, and I haven't been down here for five years. I'm trying to remember the best I can."

"You better remember faster then Professor, because He's running out of patience and you're running out of time."

Casey pushed on the trap door, trying to get a peek. It didn't budge.

"Darn door," he said, pushing harder until…

"Hey!" one of the thugs shouted.

"What is it?" the Man barked.

"The ground!" the thug yelped back, "It moved!"

"What?" The Man walked over to him and examined the sewer floor. "There's a crack there."

"Might be a door," another thug piped up.

'NO!' Prof. Perry's mind screamed, frantically looking around, 'I accidentally brought them to the right place!'

"Pull it open!" the Man commanded.

"Crap," Casey cursed under his breath, grabbing tight to the door's handle and hooking one of his feet under a ladder rung, pulling back. He looked down at the three gathered below him. "We have company."


	12. Reunited

I'm so sorry about the wait guys. Life cut in, as well as writers block. But I finally got this written. Mybeta hasn't been able to look at it yet so I may repost once she does. If anyone sees any mistakes though, please tell me about it. That would be appreciated. Well, enough of my ramblings, here is the next chapter!

* * *

"This is fun and all," Raph told Leo as they crouched in the shadows, "But I think we should be helpin' Case and the others at the lair."

Leo nodded before they jumped apart, avoiding the slashing claws of the she-bear. This mutant had much better hearing and night vision than you would think, not having any trouble finding the turtles in the dark. But she was far from agile. Momentum sent her crashing into the wall, giving the brothers some more time to talk.

"This is almost pathetic, dodging and jumping," Mikey commented, "Why can't we just beat her already?"

"It's those claws," Donny said, showing the gash marks that were luckily on his shell. The result of underestimation, Don would probably have those three stripes for a while before they healed.

"How can we beat her?" Raph growled, remembering his first attempt to kick her.

"It's easy," Donny said. The other three stared at him. "Upsey Daisy," he said to answer their unspoken question.

"What?" Mikey said, confused. Before Don could answer, they heard Teddy charging them again. Three jumped out of the way, but Leo stood to face her.

She grinned, rushing him, but that smile turned to shock when Leo grabbed her wrists and she found a foot in her gut. Leo fell, rolling back on his shell, and sent the she-bear flying. She landed on her back with a crunch as the air got knocked out of her and stayed there.

"Upsey Daisy," Leo answered, rolling back up again.

"Now how did that work?" Raph asked, ticked that Leo could win so easily.

"See the small holes in the floor?" Don started, pointing them out, "Whenever we would attack her, she would dig her claws into the floor, and along with her dense muscles, she became immobile. But without that anchor, she's actually quite light."

"So now what?" Mikey asked.

"Now we go help Casey and April with the men trouncing 'round the sewers," Raph said.

"Yeah I know," Mikey continued, "But what about her?" He pointed to the mutant on the ground.

"She'll be good until we get back, won't you?" Leo asked sarcastically as he stood over her. She was generally unharmed, just knocked out for a while.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mikey said and the brothers took off.

* * *

"Well," Casey growled, continuing to pull down on the trap door as others above continued to pull, "The guys sure are taking their time to get home."

"There's an understatement," April agreed, holding tight to his legs.

Casey gritted his teeth, until, there was no more pull. "They gave up?" he wondered aloud, "It couldn't be that easy." His eyes stayed glued to the bottom of the door.

A whooshing noise was all the warning he got before the tip of an axe blade came through the thick trap door.

Casey lost his balance with the sudden surprise, falling back off the ladder. Angel and Luca caught him, but his weight was too much and the three of them fell to the ground.

"Sorry kids," Casey said standing up, reaching down to help the two mini turtles up, "But I think our guests are going to invite themselves in." Everyone looked up as another axe hacked into the door. "I say we have about three minutes," Casey finished.

"Now what?" Angel asked, eyes wide. Those men were breaking down her door again, and this time there were no windows to climb out of.

"Fight or flight time," April said, looking down at the little ones.

"And the three of you will take the second option," Casey announced. This announcement was met with instant protest.

"I don't think so!" "You can't stop me!" and "You're not fighting by yourself," is what came from April, Luca, and Angel, respectively.

"Think of it as a roller coaster," Casey tried, "Those too short or pregnant can't ride the ride."

"If you think I'm leaving just because…" April started.

"April, any other time, I'd be glad to let you fight by my side, but now you can't get hit! There's more than one life at stake!" Casey yelled.

April growled. "Fine," she said reluctantly, starting to retreat towards Leo's room.

"You two get going," Casey said, emphasizing by pointing.

"But we can fight!" Angel argued back.

"How can two five year olds fight?" Casey wondered aloud.

"Professor Perry didn't want us to be helpless," Luca said, "We've been learning to fight since we learned to walk. Nothing like the four ninjas from the stories, but we can defend ourselves."

There was a huge crack as the trap door was split open. "That was not three minutes!" Angel said.

"So are we going to fight with each other, or fight with these guys?" Luca said, facing the ceiling.

"No choice," Casey said, punching the first guy brave enough to drop through the hole, causing the goon to fall unconscious, "Be careful."

"Will do," Luca answered, taking a defensive stance.

"Got your shell," Angel told him. Luca nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me," Casey moaned as more suits dropped through the roof.

* * *

"No!" Professor Perry shouted as they burst through the door.

"Control that man!" the Man in charge shouted.

Several men surrounded the Prof but he was not about to let them take him. Ever since he met the turtles, he'd spent the last five years learning how to fight. He was not about to be a helpless prisoner again. And he had taught the two little ones everything he learned as well. He would fight for them.

The first two fell with a kick. The rest froze, surprised at the Professor's actions. That gave him the advantage. Several more fell in their stunned form, but more and more came! Perry was soon overtaken by just the pure numbers.

"Man this old guy sure packs a punch!" one of the men said, rubbing his bruised cheek.

The man in the sunglasses chuckled a bit. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he taunted the Professor, "But you'd better not surprise us with anymore, or you know what will happen." He held up his radio receiver.

The Prof narrowed his eyes, but nothing else. He couldn't risk harm to Angel or Jones.

"Need some help?" a voice called through the sewers. The Professor smiled.

"About time Mike!" he shouted back.

"What!" the man with the sunglasses screamed before he was kicked in the stomach and sent flying backwards.

"You know New York traffic," Raph said, putting down his foot.

"Hey Professor," Don said, dropping in behind him, knocking out the two guys holding the Prof with his bo staff, "Just like old times huh?"

"Only no duct tape, thankfully," Prof Perry smiled. Then he remembered. "There's someone down there!" he said, pointing at the shattered trap door, "They were holding the door down until these creeps broke in! They might be in trouble!"

"Leo's on it," Mikey shouted back after sending another suit flying.

* * *

The creeps just kept coming through the hole! And the ones knocked out were waking up again.

"Why won't these guys just stay down!" Casey yelled in frustration as he knocked a man out for the third time. He saw another figure drop through the entrance and whipped around, hockey stick first.

But the stick met with the broad side of a sword. "Ah Case," Leo said, "Throwing a party without us?"

Casey smiled. "Never," he said, "The party's just getting started."

The "party" didn't last long after that.

"The kids in bed already?" Leo asked.

"Nope," Casey answered, "They wanted to dance too."

The two turned to see the mini turtles shell to shell, eyeing the small circle of fallen men around them, almost daring them to get up again.

"You let them fight?" Leo said questioningly.

"I had no time to argue."

"Leo!" Angel said happily after noticing him. She ran over and latched onto his leg.

He looked down surprised. "Um, yeah," he said raising an eyeridge and prying off the five year old, "It's good to see you too."

"Aw man we missed the party!" Mikey said, poking his head down through the hole in the trap door.

"Tell everyone to come down," Leo shouted up, "We've got some post-party clean up."

"Righto," Mikey answered popping back out again.

"Never a dull moment with you four," Professor Perry said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Daddy!" Angel shouted, leaving Leo alone to jump on the Prof.

"Angel!" Perry said in surprise and disbelief. He rapidly blinked his eyes, but the little turtle was still there. "ANGEL!" he shouted, scooping her up into a hug.

"Aw, a Kodak moment," Mikey cooed, which immediately resulted in a sharp whack in the back of the head from Raph. "Hey!" Mikey frowned indignantly.

"But I thought…" the Prof. started, "And your bandana…"

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy," Angel apologized, "It got cut." She reached around and tugged on her single bandana tail. "I tried to keep it in good shape."

The professor laughed at her minor concerns. "It's alright my Angel. Where's Luca?"

"Right here Professor," Luca announced.

"Luca saved me!" Angel informed happily.

"Well then," Perry said, kneeling down as well as setting his "daughter" down, "I thank you greatly Luca for protecting her."

Luca looked away shyly, unused to praise.

"Wow," the Prof. said, looking back and forth between the two, "You have both grown so much. I can hardly recognize you."

"Well," Raph put in, carrying a few of the unconscious thugs on his shoulder, "There aren't too many mini mutant turtles running around to confuse them with." While the Prof. and little ones were talking, the brothers had started to clean out the lair, picking up piles of guys and carrying them up to an exit sewer in an ally. There was quite a pile growing outside. With that many unconscious people, someone would surely notice and call the police.

Casey meanwhile had gone into Leo's room to check on April. It was strange that she hadn't come out yet. Strange that is, until he got there.

"Guys!" he yelled, causing a stampede towards Leo's room. "We got a situation," Casey said when they arrived.

April was sitting on Leo's bed, her eyes shut tight in pain as she squeezed the circulation out of Casey's hand. Then the pain stopped and she let out a shuddering breath. Looking up, she smiled weakly. "It's time guys," she said, "I need a hospital."

The crowd at the door was stunned silent by this news, that is, until Casey scooped up his wife along with some blankets wrapped around her and shouted, "Come on guys! Hospital. Rout. NOW!"

"Um!" the bros said, surprised. "Where's the closest…?" Mikey started.

"Memorial," Professor Perry said.

"On 23rd and Main," Donny finished.

"I know that place," Raph inserted.

"Then let's go!" Leo yelled, and everyone was off.

* * *

"This is it!" Raph said, pointing up at the bottom of a manhole cover. "That will lead you into a small parking lot reserved for old ambulances."

"_How_ do you **_know_** that?" April asked him.

"Don't ask," Raph answered.

"And no time!" Leo said, "Get going!"

"Stay here with the turtles," Professor Perry told the two five year olds.

"But…" Angel started.

"No buts little miss," he said, "Stay with them." Then he and Casey started up the ladder, holding April between them.

"But why?" Angel said after the three where gone.

"The doctors are going to ask a lot of questions when they get there, such as why they're wet with sewer water," Donny explained, "Casey and April need all the help they can get."

"Well guys," Leo announced, "I think we've got some business to finish." He punched a fist into his other hand.

"Yeah," Raph agreed, "Catching that creep."

"But what about these two?" Mikey asked, indicating Angel and Luca.

The other three brothers looked at each other, exchanging expressions, until finally smiling and turning towards their youngest brother. "Well Mikey, since you asked…"

* * *

"When will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut?" a very grumpy Mikey scolded himself as he sat on the couch. Grumpy seemed to be the common emotion of all three of the lair's occupants.

"We're not baby's, so I don't see why we need a babysitter," Angel grumbled.

"Humph," Luca growled, "I don't see why we couldn't go."

These three were not happy campers.

Mikey looked at the two sitting next to him and let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't they just come! Then they could all go and he wouldn't be left here sitting a couple of kindergartners! But then…maybe…

"Alright," he announced, standing up and turning to face them, "Do you promise to keep out of trouble."

"Yes," the two said slowly, confused.

"And do you promise to do everything I tell you to do?"

"Yes," they agreed again, not sure where this was going.

"And can you keep up with me?" Mikey asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" they both shouted, jumping to their feet.

"Well then, let's go!"


End file.
